<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Este es mi deseo by ruthiruel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772753">Este es mi deseo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiruel/pseuds/ruthiruel'>ruthiruel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reto anual: 12 meses 12 Relatos 2021 by TanitBenNajash [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Arya Stark, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Bisexual Jon Snow, F/M, Lesbian Sansa Stark, M/M, Miren aquí el único hetero es Gendry y eso apenas, Past Relationship(s), Qué difícil ser Arya Stark, Ser una persona es agotador, no beta we die like men, soft Daensa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiruel/pseuds/ruthiruel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dejar de ser Nadie era agotador y confuso y no algo que Arya quisiera hacer con su tiempo libre, pero había reclamado su antigua identidad al salir por la puerta de arciano de la Casa de blanco y negro y ahora debía averiguar qué significaba.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reto anual: 12 meses 12 Relatos 2021 by TanitBenNajash [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Este es mi deseo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este relato participa en el Reto anual: 12 meses 12 Relatos 2021 organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dejar de ser Nadie era agotador y confuso y no algo que Arya quisiera hacer con su tiempo libre, pero había reclamado su antigua identidad al salir por la puerta de arciano de la Casa de blanco y negro y ahora debía averiguar qué significaba.</p><p> </p><p>Desde su llegada había recorrido Winterfell hasta sentir el agua caliente de las fuentes termales en sus paredes en sintonía con la sangre que corría por sus venas. Era Arya Stark, hija de Eddard Stark y Catelyn Tully, tenía cinco hermanos y una lista de personas a las que matar que se había reducido en gran parte por su mano, ahora estaba en casa. Aun era difícil y solo lo admitía en la soledad de sus aposentos, protegida por la oscuridad que sentía tan reconfortante, era difícil porque llevaba tanto tiempo siendo un arma con varios nombres para la venganza que apenas recordaba su vida anterior y lo que recordaba no se parecía a ella.</p><p> </p><p>Creyó estar preparada para volver a una fortaleza llena de desconocidos, creyó que su tiempo con Sansa la ayudaba a ver su hogar con otros ojos, no funcionaba, veía enemigos en los rostros nuevos y esperaba ver el cuchillo en la mano de los señores más cercanos. Y algo, incluso con su absoluto rechazo a dedicarle más de un pensamiento a esa idea, algo que sospechaba se había despertado por la proximidad de la larga noche, intentaba entender por qué no ardía en ella aquello que eventualmente condenaba a tantos.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>¿Es una orden, lady Stark?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Todavía recordaba la sonrisa acompañando las palabras de Gendry. Lo había evitado al verlo en la carreta llena de acero valyriano, su presencia le daba nitidez a la frontera entre Nadie y Arya, la llevaba a esa parte desgarrada de su vida y no quería lidiar con las preguntas que despertaba. Pero la muerte marchaba hacia sus puertas, así que lo buscó poco después con un dibujo y el pedido de un arma, lo más cercano a Nadie que podía ser en el lugar que había criado a Arya. No perdía el sueño por las respuestas aunque llegaron de todas formas, no se había acercado a Samwell Tarly con ese propósito.</p><p> </p><p>—Éramos hombres, hombres con necesidades en un muro de hielo… —respondió Sam con el mentón levantado y un desafío en su voz que desentonaba con el tímido rubor en sus mejillas.</p><p>—En un muro con mujeres en algún lugar cerca de ahí —no quería ir con rodeos.</p><p>—No era digno… aprovecharse…</p><p>—¿Entonces fue eso? ¿Honor?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Era imposible ignorar lo que pasaba desde la llegada de las tropas lideradas por Jon y Daenerys Targaryen y sus dragones, aun entre la multitud, estaba cerca para ver como la mirada de Sansa recorría a Daenerys con desconfianza y algo más, algo que no pareció importarle a Bran que lo veía todo, algo que se perdió Jon del mismo modo que se perdió la mirada especulativa de Sansa a Daenerys en el salón, pero no lo culpaba por eso, tenía demasiado lidiando con los norteños que lo habían hecho rey y no creía que más de tres personas en el salón, incluyéndola, notaran el matiz en la voz de Sansa cuando explicó sus planes destrozados. Arya la buscó esa noche para preguntarle qué pensaba de los recién llegados, su hermana le contó lo que sabía de los que conocía y a Daenerys Targaryen solo la describió como alguien de quien sospechar.</p><p> </p><p>Dejó los aposentos de Sansa y se subió al techo del puente que unía la casa de huéspedes con el gran salón, podía ver el patio de entrenamiento mientras probaba su resistencia al frio nocturno y su oxidada habilidad para escalar los viejos muros de Winterfell. Había tantas cosas por hacer que las personas parecían nunca terminar con sus labores, los recién llegados comenzaban a aprender a organizarse alrededor de las horas más cálidas del día y evitar pasar la noche lejos de una fogata o las paredes calientes de la fortaleza, ahí recostada sintió desperezarse a su oído buscando imaginar con los ojos cerrados lo que ocurría cerca.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoró los pasos pesados y apresurados que llegaban del camino hacia la torre rota, cuando escuchó a alguien más correr en la misma dirección abrió los ojos para ver a Jon correr tras un corpulento hombre vestido de negro, Nadie no dudó y se fundió con la oscuridad de la noche. Arya no tuvo suerte en entender los atropellados susurros pero los veía bien: la mano de Jon en el brazo del hombre, deteniéndolo, la incomodidad de Jon y el rechazo en ese rostro sonrosado y el dolor en su gesto, la ira, lo cerca que estaba de desmoronarse y lo al borde que le dejaba rechazar la mano estirada de Jon. Un breve intercambio, una negativa y la marcha apresurada que presencio Jon en silencio, solo, en un patio en el que no reparó en absoluto.</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron varios días antes de que Arya hiciera algo al respecto, las palabras de Sam la perseguían tanto como las de Gendry y las suyas propias.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No me llames asi.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>La reunión de la mañana siguiente en el salón se cargó de violencia: Jaime Lannister estaba en el salón de la casa Stark. La daga al alcance de la mano de Arya, su mirada clavada en su hermana y la reina, la ira en su interior que dejó ir cuando las vio ponerse de acuerdo, otra vez, algo en Sansa parpadeaba, lo veía lo suficiente como para estar segura de no estarlo imaginando. Entonces Brienne de Tarth se levantó, aseguró responder por ese hombre y los brazos de Arya cayeron sueltos a los lados de su cuerpo viendo a Sansa tomar una decisión evitando la mirada de la reina, luego a Jon, resignándose a un camino menos sangriento mientras sus ojos buscaban algo en el salón, lo siguió y tras una revisión vio a Sam al fondo, junto a una mujer y un bebé, la mirada de Sam se encontró con la de Jon un segundo antes de cargarse de veneno y quedarse en la reina. Vio rostros norteños furiosos, rostros desconocidos con cierto rechazo y, en una esquina alejada, a Gendry mirándola.</p><p> </p><p>—Es una mujer con un propósito —le había dicho Sam, en algún momento de esa conversación.</p><p>—Jon debe saberlo bien.</p><p>—Oh no, no lo sabe —la acritud en su voz sorprendió a Arya—, el cree que ella busca equilibro en el mundo, justicia, pero su hermana lo sabe mejor y…</p><p>—Sansa no tiene nada que ver en esto.</p><p>—Lo he visto.</p><p>Arya lo observó en silencio.</p><p>—No es algo que pueda saber — le cortó, nada contenta con sentir a Sansa tan expuesta.</p><p>—No todo se puede ocultar, hay secretos que no necesita arrancar —la sonrisa de Sam le sorprendió, derrota donde antes había veneno—, lo sabe, estamos aquí por eso.</p><p>—No es lo mismo.</p><p>—Hable con su hermana de eso, pero está pasando como le pasó a Jon.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Era otra cena con las reinas rodeadas de señores, Lady Mormont comentando algo con Sansa, la ausencia de Jon levemente olvidada por el alboroto de sus amigos del muro y mas allá, las atenciones del pelirrojo a Brienne de Tarth, Arya en una esquina observando todo con la sonrisa cómplice de Sansa acompañándola a la distancia. Buscó a Sam en el salón con pobres resultados, en su lugar se dedicó a observar y juzgar cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor y a cada persona, como asesina solo debía aprender lo justo para cumplir con la misión, como Stark tenía que aprender lo que podía y más para sobrevivir y proteger a su familia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Como desee, mi lady.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era más fácil encontrar algo cuando sabía lo que estaba buscando, seguía siendo un desafío encontrarlo en Sansa que, como Arya, no recordaba cómo se veía la verdad. Pero ahí estaba: el leve deslizar de la mirada de Sansa buscando a la reina, la sonrisa de Daenerys que su copa apenas podía esconder, la intensidad de su mirada cuando creía que Sansa no la veía y no le importa quien más mirara. La mirada indulgente de Tyrion, él también lo sabía, Arya sabía que la araña sabía, así como sabía que el lord maravillado por la aparente atención de Sansa no sabía.</p><p> </p><p>Arya no podía mentir y decirse que alguna vez había entendido las relaciones. Entendía y admiraba el calmado amor de sus padres, su silencioso entendimiento. Era una niña y veía que esas cosas pudieran mantener juntas a las personas. Y luego llegó el cuervo, llegó el rey y todo cambió demasiado rápido. Incluso entonces no entendió qué buscaba el rey en esas mujeres que no eran su esposa, qué buscaban los soldados en los burdeles, no entendió lo que Sansa vio en Joffrey. Tantos años después Arya no podía presumir de entender a Sansa.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo que la reina quiere…</p><p>—Pareces saber mucho sobre la reina quiere.</p><p>—La he observado. —Arya guardó silencio y Sam prosiguió con voz acerada: —Claro que la he observado, ella quemó vivos a mi padre y a mi hermano, dejó a mi madre y mi hermana apenas protegidas. Y Jon todavía piensa seguirla.</p><p>Arya no intentó suavizar sus palabras:</p><p>—Es la guerra.</p><p>—Sí, es la guerra —Sam la enfrentó con una mirada perdida muy lejos de esa conversación—, pero qué clase de reina quiere ganar esa guerra.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Perseguida, atrapada, viviendo día a día en casa del enemigo, huyendo lejos de Westeros, entrenada para el olvido, la mentira y la muerte, un largo camino para convertirse en Nadie y solo hizo falta un golpe en el lugar exacto para romper esa determinación, regresarla sobre sus pasos y dejarla tambaleante en el hogar familiar. Nadie abrazaba la oscuridad y florecía ante la incertidumbre, Arya sabía su nombre y sobrevivir, aprendía lo que necesitaba sobre la marcha incluso con algunos tropezones.</p><p> </p><p>—Cómo fue… —quería decir: amar a Jon y que te amara, corresponder algo así, algo que se transformaba dentro de ellos para sobrevivirles; ante la azorada mirada de Sam solo preguntó—. ¿Fueron… felices?</p><p>—Oh... —El rubor de Sam se profundizó mientras sonreía soñadoramente—, fui muy feliz, fuimos muy felices, hasta que… Bueno, con tanto pasando… No me gustaría propasarme al decir que no cambiaría lo que vivimos, sabía que no duraría por siempre pero mientras duró fue todo lo que dicen que debe ser, todo lo que dicen las canciones. Soy feliz de saber que he sido así de afortunado.</p><p>Arya sintió la tensión abandonar su cuerpo antes de notar la sonrisa en su rostro. Afortunadamente Sam evitaba mirarla a los ojos.</p><p>—Y ahora tienes un hijo y una esposa.</p><p>La sonrisa de Sam era pura felicidad.</p><p>—Fue un camino largo el que nos tomó llegar aquí, en más de un sentido, pero se siente correcto ante lo que nos enfrentamos, algo que sostener antes de ver el rostro de la muerte otra vez. —sospechaba que había una historia ahí, lo dejó pasar porque Sam agregó: —Me gustaría lo mismo para Jon.</p><p>—No crees que lo tenga con la reina —Sam negó con la cabeza—, tampoco crees que mi hermana tenga mejor suerte.</p><p>—¿Has hablado de esto con Jon?</p><p>—Lo intenté. No mucho. Ante la audiencia equivocada la verdad puede ser considerada traición.</p><p> </p><p>No pudo evitar que la intranquilidad se asentara en su estómago aunque su rostro, como había aprendido, seguía sin transmitir nada, Nadie pensaba en ese comportamiento como un impulso alimentando otros, Arya no dejaba de pensar en hielo y fuego, en personas consumiéndose.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo los días caían con la suavidad amenazadora de la nieve que podría cubrirlos hasta matarlos, aquella no parecía tierra para que floreciera el amor. Arya no estaba segura de poder reconocer sus señales, de diferenciarlo de algo más, de no estar imaginando cosas impulsada por su deseo de entender algo que apenas había visto, pero no era solo el amor el que movía a las personas y alteraba el lenguaje de los cuerpos, comenzaba a delinear las sutiles diferencias, incluso esa noche, de todas las noches.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Este es mi deseo.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Todavía hay cosas del universo de Canción de hielo y fuego que no entiendo, cosas que sigo meditando y opiniones que siguen cambiando. Mi certeza es esta: Samwell Tarly es pisciano.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>